Optical devices such as scanners and imagers are relied on for business and personal use in a wide variety of applications. Many of these devices are used in a variety of environments where rapid changes in temperature and humidity are common.
As would be understood by those skilled in the art, a rapid change in the temperature of the air within the housing of such a device can cause condensation to build up on an optical window of the device, interfering with operation. Although, condensation on an outer surface of the window can be wiped away, condensation within the housing is a more difficult problem to address.